A computer network is a collection of interconnected computing devices that can exchange data and share resources. In a packet-based network, the computing devices communicate data by dividing the data into small blocks called packets, which are individually routed across the network from a source device to a destination device. Certain devices, referred to as routers, within a computer network maintain routing information that describes routes through the network. A “route” can generally be defined as a path between two locations on the network. Routers include a control plane that maintains the routing information, and a data plane that forwards received packets according to the routing information.
Network service providers provide services such as security, tunneling, virtual private networks, filtering, load-balancing, VoIP/Multimedia processing and various types of application proxies (HTTP, XML, WAP, etc.) to incoming packets. Service providers also provide content-specific services designed to improve the quality of a user's experience, for example, video streaming and caching. The network infrastructure of a service provider network typically includes a vast collection of access nodes, aggregation nodes and high-speed edge routers interconnected by communication links. These network devices typically execute various protocols and exchange signaling messages to anchor and manage subscriber sessions and communication flows associated with subscriber devices.
A software defined networking (SDN) controller and/or a network functions virtualization (NFV) orchestrator may be included in the network architecture to provide centralized control of the subscriber sessions and communication flows within the service provider network. An SDN architecture is often used to provide at least a degree of separation of the control plane and the data plane in network devices, and the abstraction of the control plane into a more modular and layered architecture. An NFV architecture provides virtualization to remove dependency on specialized hardware and to consolidate many different network equipment types onto industry standard high volume servers, switches and storage, which may be located in data centers, network nodes and in end user premises.